The kahGash
by DaCookieMonsta
Summary: This is a story about Bec, Grubbs and Kernel. This story will detail their feelings about being part of the kah-gash, and what problems it causes them. Also, it brings the three's love lives into the picture. Set after Demon apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

BONJOUR MES AMIS! Lol. New story here. Gave up on the true Lord Loss. What do you think to this?

Bec.

I don't like being part of The Kah-Gash. My life is too difficult. I wish it could be more simple. Why can't I be a normal, regular girl? Wait. That's impossible. How can I be? I've recently been reborn 1600 years after my time. As if I'm going to be a normal girl! I feel so down, unappreciated.

Grubbs.

Bec has seemed quite down recently. Not sure what's wrong with her. Actually, I do have a little idea. Maybe she feels like I do. Fed up. Fed up of being constantly asked of so many, impossible things. I'm not an animal! I'm a human being. Why am I being treated so poorly? No "thank-you Grubbs," or "You're doing well Grubbs." No. nothing. Is my life worth living?

Kernel.

My life is fantastic! I'm so powerful! I'm part of a secret weapon, used to kill an entire universe! Yet, my companions, Grubbs and Bec, don't seem too happy. The three of us are living with Dervish in his mansion. Why aren't grubbs and Bec happy? They're possibly even more powerful than me, and they are being used to save the world. They're heroes. Why aren't they happy? Have I done something wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

Grubbs.

I need a hobby. Give me something else to cast my mind upon. There's no point in living, if my life is The Kah-Gash. That's not me. I'm more than the kah-Gash. I'm better. Maybe I should consider getting a girlfriend. Just to give me something else to think about, to add some excitement to my life.

Bec.

WOW! At school today, I met the cutest guy! He's new at Carcery Vale, and was completely lost. His name is Roger. I offered to show him round. Not really to help _him,_ just to help _me_! I wonder if he likes me too?

Kernel.

Grubbs and Bec seemed more chatty today. They have perked up a bit. Glad to see my friends happy once again. Means more to me than anything! I was thinking of doing something with Grubbs this weekend. We've never really had time to spend together as mates, and I'd love to go out on a "man's" day, do something together, get to know him more. He sounds like an interesting guy, with an interesting past. I'd like to know more about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Grubbs.

Kernel asked me if I wanted to go bowling tomorrow. Just to hang out, get to know each other more. Talk about our pasts, about our lives before demons and magic. So we're going tomorrow morning to the Carcery Vale bowling alley. I'm quite excited!

Bec.

Today, I've been planning what to say to Roger. I've tried to make conversation with him a few times, but I've always chickened out at the last minute. He's so cute, and I'm so scared to talk to him. If only he would talk to me. Wait! I've got it! I'll get Grubbs or Kernel to talk to him for me. Get them to become his mate. Perfect!

Kernel.

Grubbs seemed excited when I asked him about going bowling. It was as if he was waiting for me to ask him. Also, Bec knocked on my door earlier. She asked me a favour. Need to think how I'm going to do it. May need Grubbs' help on that one.


	4. Chapter 4

Grubbs.

Talking with kernel on the way to the bowling alley. It was £25 for the two of us for two games! But it was definitely worth it, because as we got to our lane, we saw two hot girls bowling on the lane next to us. And I mean _hot._ Hotter than Meera Flame on a hot day in Egypt!

Bec.

Grubbs and Kernel have gone bowling, and dervish has gone out with Meera for the day. So I'm all alone. Not sure what to do with myself. No work to do, no friends to phone and chat, no computer or console, no book… BORED. TV! I'll watch TV. As I run downstairs, there's a knock at the door. Hmmm… that's strange. The guys shouldn't be back yet. And no one comes here. Unless it's an emergency. I run back upstairs to look out the window at who it is. I get a shock.

Kernel. 

Bowling was great! Although, me and Grubbs were more focused on the ladies next to us then the bowling! I really liked one of them, but Grubbs liked the other. Which was good. We spent more time chatting them up than bowling! Turns out they're both new at our school! We're going to be seeing a lot of them! After saying bye and leaving the alley, Grubbs and me winning a game each, we walk home and talk about the girls. Back at the mansion, Grubbs opens the door. We walk in to find Bec and some random guy kissing in the living room!


	5. Chapter 5

Grubbs.

I was just opening my mouth to apologise on disturbing their kissing fun, when Kernel suddenly spoke up. He was acting all manly and protective, as ever.

Kernel.

"Oi! Who are you?! Step away from my sister!" I screamed at the dude, trying to make myself look big. Because no one really knew about me and Bec, we came up with the idea that we'll be brothers and sisters. It's working well. The dude moved away, frightened.

"Bec, who is this guy?"

Bec.

The guys had scared me coming in. Roger had come in, asking to talk to me. He said he really liked me. Wanted to know if I felt the same. I nodded, a bit speechless, and he just started kissing me. He must've been pretty desperate, but I wasn't bothered. I hadn't kissed a guy before. It was heaven. Then, Grubbs and Kernel came in surprisingly and ruined the party.

"Ummm… this is Roger," I smiled shakily at the guys. They looked at me, a bit confused. I needed to fill them in.

"Roger is my boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

Grubbs.

That came as a shock. The little girl can find a lover and we strapping men can't? Is there something wrong with us? This Roger guy seems OK anyway. Nice dude. Him and Bec are great together. Happy for Bec. BUT I NEED A GIRLFRIEND!

Bec.

Wow. That was simpler than I thought. Roger is my boyfriend; the guys are OK with it! Me and Roger spent the rest of the day out in the woods and in Carcery Vale. I showed him round as he's new, and still getting to know the place. I wont say much about the day, other than the fact it was very romantic!

Kernel.

It's official- I need to find those girls from bowling! Little Bec can get a boyfriend, yet I can't even get a girl? What's wrong with me? I'll see that girl at school tomorrow. I'll ask her out. I think she liked me. I'll get grubbs to ask the other one out too. Then a double date will be in place! Perfect! But I had no idea how unperfect it would turn out to be so soon…


End file.
